


Riding Off Into the Sunset

by Maynara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Sick Danny "Danno" Williams, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Steve can be a real jerk if he wants to be.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Riding Off Into the Sunset

Steve looks at his partner. “How’s the stomach?”

“Fine,” Danny grunts.

Steve nods slowly. “Does that mean you _don’t_ have a stomachache after eating— How many were it? _Eight_ malasadas? Huh. That’s interesting.”

He hears his partner huff out a frustrated breath. “Just keep driving.”

“Okay,” Steve agrees casually. “I was just checking.”

“Shut up.”

Steve continues to steer the truck toward his beachfront home. He keeps stealing glances at his boyfriend, but Danny is stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze. Steve smirks.

When he takes the next turn a bit too fast with a bit too much speed, Danny yelps. “What the fuck!” he shouts. “What are you doing?!”

Steve shrugs apologetically. “The light was about to turn red.”

Danny glares at him, but doesn’t say anything else. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares out the window.

Deciding to push it a little bit further— _just because_ — Steve leaves the main road and takes a different, narrower road.

“Where are we going?”

Steve rolls down his window and turns the music up a notch. “Taking the scenic route. It’s nice than the highway. Isn’t this nicer?”

Once again, Danny doesn’t reply.

The road ahead starts to twist a bit and Steve notices the way his boyfriend is clutching his stomach. “You’re not feeling sick, are you?” he asks innocently.

“No.” Danny snaps.

“Good,” Steve nods happily and pushes down on the gas pedal. The truck immediately picks up speed as it drives along the curvy street.

They haven’t driven further than a mile or two, when Danny suddenly digs his nails into Steve's arm. Steve frowns and looks at his partner. His boyfriend’s face is white as a sheet.

“P-Pull over.”

“But—”

“ **Now!** ” Danny barks.

Slowing down the truck, Steve stops the car at the side of the road. They haven’t even come to a complete stop yet, when Danny throws the door open and leans out. The sound of vomit hitting the ground is unmistakable.

Steve smirks. “And you're _sure_ you’re not feeling sick?”

Danny coughs. “I’m going to **kill** you…” he croaks, before his back arches again and he brings up more undigested malasadas.

With a smirk, Steve hands his boyfriend a bottle of water and a tissue. “I love you too,” he says, as he rubs his partner’s back.


End file.
